Blood, love and tears
by Parisa01
Summary: Her memory started from that snowy night. When Naomi finally comes back home, she meets old friends and become a prefect in Cross Academy. But what happens when her best friend Zero falls for her? But even worse, when a certain pureblood has a soft spot for her. Naomi also wants to know more about her real family. ZeroXOC KanameXOC and TakumaXOC (another OC)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Knight! Only my OC, Naomi.

_**Blood, love and tears**_

_Chapter 1_

"_It's…" A little girl shivered in the snow. The perfect white snow was falling from the sky like magical orbs. "…so very cold." She mumbled in her high pitched voice. The dark haired 5 year old held out her hand and a snow flake fell into it. "This…is snow. It is white…but not…red." She blinked her green eyes. _

"_Are you lost my dear?" A young man asked, his voice sounded concerned but it hid the tone of sinister. The little girl stood up and turned around to see the man. _

"_Yes I am…" She answered. _

"_I can help you find your home. But all I want is one thing." The dark blue haired man stepped forward but she stepped back. This man, he looked a bit scary. She hit the trunk of a tree and gulped. _

"_I want only your blood." she felt shivers go down and back up her spine, and he licked his lips hungrily. The strange man's dark eyes glowed crimson red. _

_The young 6-year old gasped as her eyes widened. Her breathing quickened and come out in shaky short breaths._ _He inched closer and opened his mouth. The scared girl was stunned by the sight, long fangs dripping with strings saliva. The dark haired girl covered her eyes and felt the warm tears falling down her cheeks. _

"_No, stop! Help!" She cried and heard a blow. She trembled and uncovered her eyes to see the man on the floor with something red coming out of him; blood. _

_There was another young man his arm bloody. He wore a light blue coat and a scarf. "A disgrace to all vampires." The young man said. He had brown hair and when he turned around to her, his eyes were a crimson red. The little girl whimpered at the site of his eyes._

_But the young man, her saviour, smiled at her and held out his hand for her. That smile, it was warm yet lonely and sad. "Are you alright?" He asked and she stared at his hand still afraid. The young man noticed this. "You do not have to be afraid of me, I will not hurt you. I promise." _

_The green eyed young girl looked up into his eyes. This person saved her life yet he was one of those monsters who was nearly going to attack her. Slowly, she placed her hand in his and gave him her full trust. She hugged him and he hugged her back. She looked so vulnerable and small in his arms. _

"_I'm scared." She muttered and the brown haired vampire shook his head. _

"_You should not be afraid, I am here." He kneeled down and she looked up into his eyes again. "Are you a brave girl?" He asked and she nodded. "That's good, stay that way." He pulled her into a hug and she snuggled on his shoulder…_

* * *

Naomi woke up and realised that she was dreaming. She sighed with a smile on her face. 'I thank him every day for saving me.' She thought.

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in 10 minutes, and so would you please have your hand luggage ready." A voice announced from the speaker.

Naomi took her seat belt off and stretched with a yawn. An 11 hour flight wasn't easy. She checked her watch which read 7:30pm. She took her bag with her into the bathroom and got changed from her plain t-shirt and jeans. The dark haired 17-year old wore a red tank top, black mini skirt, black leather jacket, black tights and combat boots. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

'Wow, I sure have changed in these short 5 years.' Naomi thought and she has.

Her shoulder length jet black straight hair when she was 12 grew past her waist. She wasn't short like before and was now 5ft 10in. Naomi had a slim yet womanly figure. Her porcelain skin stayed the same. She had three piercings on her right ear (two at the top and one on the bottom) and two on her left (one at the top and the other on the bottom).

'Hm, should I leave my hair out?' She thought and shrugged. 'Might as well!' She took out her hairband and left the bathroom.

* * *

The plane landed and after 15 more minutes, Naomi found herself outside the airport. "That was pretty quick." She mumbled to herself and saw a middle aged man holding up board with her name on it. She walked up to the brown haired man and he looked at her. "Naomi Cross?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes that's me." She answered in her honey like yet seductively low voice. She even had a cute British accent.

"Please come this way." She followed him into a car and he placed her suitcases into the boot. When they were off, Naomi looked around with an uncomfortable smile. The man noticed this.

"Your father wanted some special treatment for his little princess I assume." He said. Naomi giggled at this nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Not his little princess anymore, I'm all grown up." The man chuckled at this.

"Well, you see he's a dad. I completely understand. My little girl back home is around your age but she's still my princess." Naomi smiled at this.

"That's very sweet." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

_1 hour and a half later…_

They stopped and just as Naomi was about to open her purse the man shook his head.

"There's no need, your father has already paid me." Naomi couldn't help but smile at this.

"Thank you anyway." She said and the kind man left. The dark haired girl stretched and sighed with delight. "Ahhhh! Home sweet home!" In front of her was a small building which was the Headmaster's residence. She entered the building and walked through the halls with a smile on her face.

Naomi knocked a door with a label 'Headmaster Kaien Cross' on it. "Come in!" She heard her adoptive father sing.

'Well it seems like he hasn't changed one bit!' She thought.

Naomi opened the door and she saw her adoptive father Kaien Cross sitting behind his desk. But what made the dark haired teen's smile grew wider was the sight of her sister Yuki. She cut her hair and grew taller. She was absolutely beautiful but still very cute.

"Naomi!" Yuki exclaimed.

"My baby!" Kaien jumped from his seat and practically crushed the poor girl with a death bear hug. Naomi turned from pale to blue and started coughing. "Oh look how you've grown my lovely princess!" The brown haired girl started snickering at this and Naomi shot her a glare.

Kaien (finally) pulled away from her and Yuki hugged her very tightly. "Naomi, you're finally back." She exclaimed excitedly and pulled away from the dark haired girl. They both stared at her as she stared back at them with a smile.

"Uh, Naomi are you not going to say anything?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, Naomi dear say something." Kaien said.

"I missed all of you." Naomi finally said and there was an awkward silence (enter cricket sound). The green eyed girl pouted, crossed her arms and glared. "Why are you all so quiet?" She asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Yuki slurred with a twitch.

"It's just that your…" The Headmaster trailed off and Naomi growled as she rolled her eyes.

"How did I know this was going to happen?! Damn this stupid accent! It's so…I hate it, but I can't get rid of it!" Naomi sighed.

"But it's cute." Yuki giggled and Naomi looked at her blankly.

"You serious?" She asked and the girl nodded.

"You sound so posh. But it's adorable." Kaien clasped his hands together.

"It was either this or the cockney accent." Naomi mumbled very quietly.

"Oh my god! Can you do the cockney British accent?" The dark haired girl flinched at this.

"Uhhhh, yes." She answered.

"Can you do it for me? Pleeeeeaaaaassseee!" Yuki begged and Naomi's green eyes widened.

"No way!" Naomi countered back.

"Please, just this once." Kaien said.

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaassseee!" Yuki and Naomi's adoptive father pleaded loudly.

"No!" Naomi replied stubbornly.

"We'll do anything for you." Yuki smiled.

"Nope!" The dark haired 17-year old crossed her arms.

"I'll buy you anything you want." Kaien said and she rolled her green eyes.

"NO!" She shouted.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked and Kaien and Yuki looked at the person.

"Oh look who it is!" Kaien smiled and Naomi turned around. Her annoyed face turned into a childlike face. Her emerald green eyes widened with joy and her smile turned into a grin.

"Zero!" Naomi giggled like a 5-year old. The said boy's widened with shock.

'Wow, is that really Naomi? She's changed.' Zero thought. Naomi pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well I see you're not happy to see me Mr Zero Kiryu!" She said and Yuki sweat dropped at this.

'Well, he's never happy.' She thought.

"I am." Zero answered blankly.

"Well you don't look happy!" Naomi whined and what she did to Zero made Kaien and Yuki gasp and freeze. She pinched his cheek and pulled them. Zero flinched with pink cheeks. "Smile, smile! Smiiiiiileeee!" She huffed. "Damn you!" She slapped him on the shoulder. "Fine, be like that, jerk!" He smirked at this.

"That didn't hurt." He said.

"Do you _want_ me to hurt you Zero?" Naomi showed him her fist and roared.

"I'd like to see you try." Zero said and the dark haired teen was going to beat the living crap out of him. But thankfully Yuki held her back.

"Oh, why Naomi, aren't you hungry dear?" The Headmaster asked and Yuki let go of the said girl.

"Yeah, I'm starving." She answered.

"Okay, Yuki my lovely daughter can you help me with the dishes." He grinned and the brown haired girl scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, okay Headmaster." Kaien starting crying waterfalls and Naomi stared clueless at him.

"Just call me father." Their adoptive father sighed.

"Um, Daddy I'm on a diet so, no fatty foods and…" The retired hunter clasped his hands together and it was as if flowers surrounded him.

"Oh, you called me Daddy! My beautiful little princess." He sang and she twitched at this.

"You're acting as if it's the first time I spoke and it's my first word." She said and Kaien sweat dropped at this.

"I cooked all your favourite foods dear, come on Yuki." The Headmaster took her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Come on." Zero and Naomi sat at the table opposite each other. "Why are you on a diet?" Zero asked.

"Uh…"

"You're as fat as it is anyways." He said nonchalantly and she clenched her fists. She looked at the table with a frown. The silver haired boy noticed this. "You do know I was joking." Naomi looked up at him with a smile, a woeful smile.

"Y-yeah, I know!" She said with a smile.

"Hey, Naomi." Zero said without looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back." Naomi couldn't help but blush and smile at this. It was good to be back.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Zero's slightly OOC in this chapter. This is a very long chapter.

* * *

_**Blood, love and tears**_

_Chapter 2_

Naomi took her cardigan off and Kaien and Yuki's eyes widened. "What?" The dark haired girl asked. Then Zero looked at her. They all stared at her right shoulder; she had a cherry blossom (pink and black) tattoo.

"Please tell me that's a stick on tattoo." Kaien said with a nervous smile. Naomi's head tilted to the side.

"No, it's not. It's a real tattoo, don't you like it?" She asked.

"I-It looks v-v-very nice dear." Kaien stuttered and Naomi smiled at this.

"Really? Thanks Daddy!" She giggled and clasped her hands together. "Thank you for the meal!" Naomi exclaimed enthusiastically and dug in.

"Hey, Naomi, did it hurt?" Yuki asked and she looked up at her sister.

"No, not really. The first time stung, though." Kaien started choking on his food and gulped a glassful of water.

"You have another one?" He asked and she nodded. Naomi showed them her left wrist. This time it was a black butterfly.

"Wow, nice." Yuki complimented.

"Thanks, Yuki!"

"So, Naomi, how come you're here at Cross Academy?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, what brings you here? Yuki added and Naomi turned to her father with a glare.

"You didn't tell them?" Kaien sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"Naomi got excluded…" Yuki gasped, "…again!" Zero was completely confused, Naomi was very sweet and kind girl 5 years ago but what happened? Kaien looked a bit disappointed but Naomi on the other hand acted nonchalant about this.

"You got excluded, twice?!" Yuki scolded and the dark haired girl punched the table which made the Headmaster and Yuki jump a little.

"I object! I wasn't excluded twice, I was excluded four times!" The shocked pair gasped at this. Naomi crossed her arms and smirked. "I rest my case." Zero shook his head and face palmed.

"Why, Naomi, why?" Yuki asked and she sighed.

"Okay, first." She counted her fingers and looked up. "In total 24 fights." Yuki gulped. "I've broken the head teacher's table 4 times at each school and I've made 8 teachers cry. I think that's why I was excluded, or maybe it was something else…" She wondered.

"You better be on your best behaviour here, I your father might be the Headmaster, but I want you to be good." Kaien warned and she smiled at this.

"Of course I will Daddy! I'm in Japan." She said.

"But I don't understand why you were so bad in London?" Kaien asked and she frowned at this.

"There was a reason why. When I started school it seemed like the other children didn't like me, especially girls. They teased me and that teasing turned into bullying. They teased me about my traditions and my appearance."

Zero grinded his teeth together and growled at this, if he was there he would have stood up for her. Kaien frowned at this and sighed.

"Naomi, I told you to ignore them." He said and she snapped at him.

"I did, no, I tried! But what happens when you ignore them? It all gets bottled up inside and well, I blew up. But can we just forget about what happened? I want to start out new!" Naomi said with enthusiasm and Yuki smiled with the thumbs up.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" After a few minutes they were done and Zero stood up as he cleared out the table.

"Oooh! Zero, can I help?!" Naomi asked and he looked at her. Zero nodded and they both went into the kitchen.

Zero washed the dishes and Naomi sat on the worktop next to him, wiping the plates. "The food was so delicious!" She said.

"Thank you." Zero mumbled and her eyes widened.

"Wait, you cooked?" He nodded at this and she tilted her head to a side. "Woah, I'm impressed. I bet your future wife would be one lucky woman!" He gulped, blushed and averted his eyes to the dishes. Naomi noticed this and smirked. "Do you have a girlfriend, Zero Kiryu?" Naomi asked curiously and he flinched at the question.

"N-no, I don't!" He said.

"Oh, but why are you blushing?" The silver haired teen splashed some cold water onto her and she squealed.

"ZERO!" She shouted and chucked a nearby sponge at his face. Naomi jumped off the counter and looked at him. He looked up at her and she stuck her tongue at him. The lavender eyed teen turned off the tap and turned to her.

"Zero, what are you planning to do?" She asked and stepped back as he stepped closer.

"I know your weakness." He smirked and her back hit the wall.

"It's not fair, you started it!" She pointed at him and he was just inches from her.

"Well I'm ending it." Zero whispered and he started tickling.

"ZEROOOOOO!" She yelled and started laughing. "Stop, please, this is my main weakness!"

"Good." He said and continued tickling him. After a few minutes he stopped and she wiped a tear.

"You're so mean." She pouted. "But I missed all this." Naomi mumbled and he wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened but nonetheless she hugged him back.

"We missed you too." He mumbled very quietly and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His grip around her waist tightened. "Don't leave ever again." Zero whispered and his hot breath against her ear made her blush immensely.

"I won't." She mumbled with a smile and he kissed cheek.

Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. Naomi tilted her head and saw her father. Zero looked at the person from the corner of his eye with an annoyed face but his eyes widened. No longer than a heartbeat they pulled away from each other.

The Headmaster clasped his hands together and he grinned. "Look at you two, reunited like lovers! It's so adorable!"

"Daddy!" Naomi yelled as she scratched the back of her head with red cheeks.

"Shut up!" Zero shouted as he averted his eyes to the ground with pink cheeks.

"Awwwww, someday you both will get married and Naomi, you'll have my beautiful grandchildren!"

"What?!" Zero growled.

"You're already planning my future?!" Naomi asked and the silver haired boy face palmed at this. Kaien took Naomi by the hand and Zero by the arm as he dragged the both of them out of the kitchen.

"Come along the both of you. You can hug and kiss later." He said and their eyes widened at that comment.

* * *

"I got presents for you guys!" Naomi giggled and gave the first present to her father. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Naomi." He cried waterfalls and took out a red apron which had, 'Keep calm and bake more cupcakes' on it and matching over gloves. "Thank you."

"I knew how much you loved cooking. But now that I think of it, I should have given Zero this." She winked at the said boy and he rolled his eyes at this. "Here you go Yuki." She took it and opened her present. Her brown-red eyes widened and sparkled.

"Oh my gosh! Naomi!" She took out a massive makeup set. "I love it."

"I had a hunch that you'd like it a lot. When we have time, I'll show you and I'll apply makeup on you." Naomi raised her index finger. "But, you will not wear it every day, because Yuki my dear, you're naturally beautiful."

"I won't! Love you sis!" Yuki cuddled Naomi and pulled away from her. She gave Zero his present and smiled at her. Slowly, he opened it and placed the a photo on the table and held up a black teddy with the name 'Naomi' in green on its tummy.

"Do you like it?" She asked sweetly and Zero looked at her. She was still grinning and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Kaien and Yuki stared at him anticipating his answer. Naomi fluttered her eyelashes and giggled a bit.

"Uh, it's really…nice." He mumbled with light pink cheeks and she took out another teddy bear from her bag. This one was silver and had the name 'Zero' in purple on it.

"Now, we've got matching teddy bears!" She giggled and hugged her 'Zero'. The real Zero picked up the picture and smiled just a bit.

It was a picture of Naomi and Zero when they were 12 before the dark haired girl left. The young girl wrapped her arm around his arm and she was smiling so softly as Zero smiled only a bit. The picture was in a silver frame with emeralds and amethysts scattered on them.

"I hope you like it Zero, I wanted to make it special since you're my BBF, and my BFF was just a bit jealous." Naomi mumbled.

"BBF?" Zero asked.

"BFF?" Yuki tilted her head to the side clueless.

"Oh, well BBF stands for boy best friend. BFF stands for best friend forever. My best friend forever's name is Amaya."

"Amaya Kitamura?" Kaien asked and Naomi nodded. "She's a hybrid, half noble half human." Zero's eyebrow twitched at this and the dark haired teen felt glares. She turned to him and pointed her finger at him.

"Now, don't start with me mister! I've enough to deal with. She's my blooming best friend, more human than vampire, cuz' she's used to the daylight. No, she has never drunk my blood. If you don't like it, then live with it. End of discussion!" Zero went quiet, sighed with defeat and nodded.

"Awwwww!" Kaien and Yuki said and Naomi turned to them.

"My accent is _**not**_ 'Awwwww'! Stop it." Zero smirked at this and she noticed it. "Zero, not you too." Naomi whined.

* * *

After half an hour it was time for Yuki and Zero to go to their rooms.

"Since, Naomi came at an unlikely time, I'm afraid there isn't any rooms for her in the girl's dorms and I won't let my little girl sleep in the boy dorms. But there is room in the night dorms." Zero flinched as his eyes widened and flashed with anger.

"No, she's not sleeping with those beasts, not even in the same building! I won't let that happen!" Zero roared and Naomi stared up at him. There was a silence for just a few seconds until the Headmaster spoke.

"Alright, Naomi, you'll be sleeping in one of my guest rooms."

"Okay." Naomi nodded and turned to her sister. "Bye Yuki, goodnight!"

"Goodnight Naomi!" Yuki hugged her sister and walked off. Now it was Zero and Naomi.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kaien said and walked off with Naomi's suitcases.

"He's so embarrassing!" She whispered under her breath and then she looked up into his lavender eyes, those same eyes which hid sorrow, but it had a glint of happiness.

"It's good to have you back, Naomi. Welcome home." He said and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"I'm finally home, where I belong, with Yuki, with Daddy, with you."

'If I even mention _**his**_ name, Zero won't even talk to me.' Naomi thought. Zero kissed her forehead and left. She blinked at this and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Naomi dear, go and have a shower. Kaname will be coming soon to see you." She smiled at this and turned to her father.

"Really? Alright!" She walked into her room and got a change of clothes.

She took a refreshing cool shower. Naomi dried her hair which was always wavy whenever it was wet. 'I wonder why it's wavy.' She thought but shrugged it off. The green eyed 17 year old got changed into a white vest top, a red mini skirt and natural coloured tights. In her hair she wore a red ribbon. 'I have to look presentable. I can't show up in front of him in a t-shirt and shorts.' She thought.

Naomi entered her bedroom again and thought it wouldn't be nice if she was bare foot. So she opened her suitcase and the first thing she got, she pulled out. Her eyes widened; her red wedges, the ones that Amaya bought her.

"It's been 6 months and I still haven't worn it. Still good and new." She laughed nervously and sighed with defeat. "I might as well." She wore the wedges and took a deep breath.

Naomi twisted the door knob and walked into the living room. There she saw Kaname, he looked…charming yet still handsome. He was taller, now 6ft and wore a casual dark red shirt and black trousers. He turned around and smiled softly at her, that same woeful smile.

"Hello Naomi." Kaname said with his lovely voice and she smiled at him with pink cheeks. There was a silence and the pureblood frowned at this. "Naomi, why are you so quiet?" He asked and she flustered.

"Well, she's a little shy." Kaien said.

"Why is that? Naomi, you should not be so coy around me."

"It's her accent." The Headmaster pointed out.

"Don't worry Naomi, it will be alright." Kaname spoke gently and she worked up the courage to finally speak.

"Hello Kaname. It's so nice to see you again." Naomi said ever so softly. He smiled at this and Kaien stated that he was going to make some tea. The black haired girl walked closer to the pureblood and sat next to him on the couch.

"It has been such a long time, Naomi. You look beautiful." He mumbled and took her hand as he kissed her hand. She smiled and blushed at this.

"Thank you, Kaname. I see that you have changed just a little, but you're pretty much the same." Naomi said.

"You're accent, is very ladylike." She averted her green eyes to the ground.

"Heh, it's not nice at all. I can't get rid of it."

"Don't. It's very sweet and lovely, just like you." Kaname flattered and she laughed rather nervously at this. But his smile turned into a frown. "Naomi, I heard from the Headmaster, that you've been a very naughty girl in London."

She sighed at this and tears were brimming in her eyes when she thought about it. Kaname noticed this and his eyebrows furrowed together. "What's wrong Naomi?" He asked concerned and she looked up into his garnet eyes.

"Kaname, it's just that, you and my father had very high expectations of me and I ruined it." Tears fell down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivered. The pureblood sighed at this and wiped her tears away.

"We all make mistakes, Naomi. We're not all perfect, not even purebloods. But, please for my sake, stop crying." She nodded and sniffed. "Now, smile." She grinned and giggled. "That's much better."

"It seems like Kaname's has brought back you grin." Kaien said as he entered the room with a tray. He gave Kaname a cup of tea and Naomi too. "Since you're on a diet I might as well give you some ginseng tea." She sweat dropped at this and laughed nervously.

"But I thought you don't like ginseng tea, Naomi." Kaname pointed out and she gulped.

"Well, I have to at least try to like it." She sniffed the aroma of the tea and her pale face turned green. She covered her mouth with one hand and uncovered it. The 17-year old took a deep breath, pinched her nose and drunk all of the tea. They stared at her and she placed her cup down with a deep sigh of relief.

"There, that should do it, thank you Daddy." Naomi said and Kaname finished his tea.

"Naomi, I think it's time for you to go to bed now, there's school tomorrow and you're going to be a prefect." Kaien smiled.

"Really? I am going to be part of the disciplinary committee?" He nodded.

"Yes, now off to bed now."

"Wait!" Naomi rushed to her bag and took out something. She gave it to Kaname and he took it. The pureblood looked down at the present. It was a silver plain music box decorated with small diamonds, on the top it had Kaname's name in cursive handwriting.

"It's beautiful, thank you Naomi." She stood up, clasped her hands together and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Kaname. Well I should better get going. Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Kaname."

"Goodnight darling." Kaien waved. The pureblood prince placed the music box carefully on the table and stood up. He walked up to Naomi and smiled at her. "Sweet dreams, Naomi." Kaname mumbled and kissed her forehead. She blushed slightly and giggled. The green eyed teenager left and closed the door behind her.

"She's growing up so fast, isn't she?" Kaien asked.

"Yes, she is. Like a rose." Kaname replied.

* * *

Phew! That took me like a day to do! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
